


Beg For Me // Jason Todd One-Shot (NSFW)

by princesspetty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Filth, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspetty/pseuds/princesspetty
Summary: You and Jason have a great relationship, and an even better sex life. On this particular night, Jason creeps through your window to get a few things off his chest, but it quickly moves into something much more passionate.





	Beg For Me // Jason Todd One-Shot (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading on AO3 - most of my work can be found on Tumblr if you're interested. I also take requests there as well.
> 
> Feel free to give me a follow:  
> http://gothambrat.tumblr.com  
> http://batmans-lightsaber.tumblr.com

Jason Todd was not the monster that most people perceived him to be. Yes, he had done some irredeemable things, but who in this world can say their past isn’t muddied? To be fair, Jason was no ordinary man. His life had been taken from him, only to have the breath forced back into his hollow chest whether he wanted it or not. You don’t come back from something like that the same as you were before. 

He talks about it sometimes with you - the cold peace that is death, and the skull-splitting agony of coming back to life. It never fails to raise gooseflesh on your arms - even more than the tales of his wrong-doings. As you hold him close to your chest, the worn jersey sheets of your bed draped haphazardly over his waist, wisps of cigarette smoke billowing above you, you know that Jason has been through enough for ten lifetimes - and your heart aches for him.

Still, you are grateful for every second spent with him like this. You were the first person to break through his hard, outer exterior to find his true nature-and it was so much more than you could have ever expected. He was kind and loving, a little unsure of himself when it came to you, and terrified of letting you in for fear that you’d leave him like so many others close to him had done before.

He wasn’t afraid anymore. He knew he had you, and it brought such an overwhelming peace to his spirit, despite everything he’d been through, that you found yourself reveling in his serenity. 

You brought your fingers up to his hair, twirling the stark white tendril - a permanent reminder of his time spent in the Lazarus pit - around them. His chest rumbled appreciatively as he stubbed out his cigarette and crossed his arms over your stomach, resting his chin on top of them to look at you. 

You didn’t think you could ever get used to his eyes - so big and so blue that your heart fluttered in your chest whenever they found your own. It was like staring into deep, crystalline water and oftentimes you found yourself getting lost in them.

“Thanks for listening,” He said, lips quirking up at the corners in a lopsided grin. Jason had come into your apartment through your bedroom window, which you always kept unlocked for him. It was late, and you had fallen asleep with the television on, the flickering light casting shadows over your figure. He had silently stripped himself of his mask, armor, and clothes, throwing your sheets back before crawling on top of you and nestling himself between your thighs. The movement stirred you awake, but you knew it was him without even having to open your eyes.

That’s when you spread your arms apart, ushering him into the circle of them where he collapsed with a huff. You didn’t even have to ask him what was wrong - the words just started pouring from his mouth as you stroked his hair. He was upset with his family - the Bat Fam as you so aptly liked to call them - and you were the only person he trusted enough to vent to. Several cigarettes and an hour later, he had finally gotten everything off his chest.

“Of course, Jason. That’s what I’m here for.” Your fingers tentatively reached out to stroke the faded “J” scar that the Joker had burned into your lover’s cheek. His eyes hooded darkly and he leaned into your touch, lips parting to sigh.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” With that he moved, splaying his large hands on either side of your face to hover over you - his azure eyes flashing momentarily as he spoke.

“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out,” You murmured, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull his face closer - wanting nothing more than to kiss the stress of his day away.

“Never say never,” He retorted, locking his arms in place so you couldn’t pull him any closer. 

“Jay, I know things happen, but I’m not going anywhere,” You moved your hands down the expanse of his chest, bumping gently over the raised autopsy scar that ran the length of his torso, and his muscles contracted beneath your touch. The way your bodies reacted to one another never ceased to amaze you, it was like you were made for each other. “And you know it.”

Jason exhaled, his warm breath buffeting your face, and all the stress set in his shoulders seemed to disappear. You dragged the pads of your fingers down his back, marveling at the softness and counting the scars that littered his flesh. He was still looking at you, but your tender ministrations began stirring up something deep in his core - the familiar warmth of desire washing over him.

Jason leaned down, covering your mouth with his in a tender kiss. His lips were plush and soft, and they moved with yours in perfect unison, opening eagerly when your tongue sought access to the rest of his mouth. 

Your touches became more urgent the deeper the kiss became. Soon your fingers were digging into the taut muscles of his shoulders, then up his neck and into his hair where you yanked and tugged at it - earning yourself deep groans that tumbled into your mouth from his lips.

He moved one of his hands to capture your waist, calloused fingers sending tingles up your spine when they collided with your smooth skin. He held you in place, pushing your head further into the pillow as his tongue dove deep into your waiting mouth, circling and probing - claiming every inch of it - stealing the very breath from your chest.

You felt your own desire start to swell inside you, the familiar throb between your legs moving to the forefront of your mind. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist, seeking friction by grinding against his growing erection. Jason stopped kissing you then, his lips detaching with an audible pop and spit stringing between your mouths when he pressed his forehead against yours.

The fingers at your waist inched slowly up your side and skirted across your rib cage, eliciting a soft moan of anticipation from you. Jason smirked at you and his fingers changed direction, dancing down your stomach towards the mound between your thighs.

“ _Jay_ ,” You were panting beneath him and it was almost embarrassing how easily he had turned you on from just his kisses alone. 

“Eager little thing tonight, aren’t you, baby?” He was teasing you as his fingers pulled your panties to the side so he could drag one long digit through your wet slit. 

Jason dipped his head low, bringing his mouth to your ear to whisper, “Already so wet for me and all I’ve done is kiss you. _Filthy girl_.” You moaned again, louder this time, as his fingers began teasing your opening before he finally sank two of them into your dripping cunt.

Your back arched into him at the sudden intrusion and he captured your mouth with his when it did, pumping his fingers in and out of you with enthusiasm. You started stroking his face while you kissed, securing him to you in desperation, wanting to melt into him in that moment and become one. You were keening and writhing when his thumb started to rub hard, quick circles on your clit - your orgasm bubbling up inside your stomach and threatening to spill over at any moment.

Jason was relentless, and he knew your body so well, giving you exactly what you wanted without you having to utter a word. He increased the pressure to your clit and snapped his wrist once more before you fell apart beneath him, vision whiting out behind your eyelids as you convulsed, clenching tightly around his fingers.

“That’s it, baby, cum for me.” When you had finally come down from the high of your orgasm, he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking them with fervor while his hypnotic eyes gazed down at you.

“ _Delicious_ ,” He purred before beckoning your thighs further apart with his knees. “I think you’re ready for me.” You were practically salivating at the sight of him above you, fingers wrapped tightly around the shaft of his cock as he began to slick it between your folds, taking extra care to press the head against your tender clit.

“ _Jason_ ,” You whined, reaching out to dig your fingernails into the hard muscles of his forearms, silently pleading with him to take you, to fuck you into oblivion like he usually did, but he merely smirked at you.

“I want to hear you beg for me tonight, sweetness.” You weren’t sure how much more of his teasing you could bear. Sure, he’d just made you cum with his hands, but you were aching for him to fill you with his cock. You wrapped around him like a glove, and he was so impressively large that he never failed to stroke you in just the right way, pulling out cries of pleasure every time he sheathed himself inside you to the hilt.

“ _Please_!” You gasped when the tip breached your opening, but the fullness never came, and he withdrew with a chuckle.

“Try again, babe.” You groaned, narrowing your eyes at him in a frown. 

“Please, Jay.” You drew your eyebrows together in an attempt to intimidate him. You knew damn well it was futile - Jason Todd was not easily intimidated. Again he pushed past your opening only to withdraw with a wet pop, grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. You wanted to shove him off of you and climb on top, but you might as well have been laying under a brick wall. Sometimes he would play along and let you take control, but you could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying his tormenting you too much.

“Come on, that was pathetic.” Another groan left your lips as your fingertips slid up to his biceps, trying to pull him closer. Maybe you could kiss him into submission because you were not keen on begging. But Jason knew as much, and wasn’t going to stop until you did it anyways. Seconds later, he began to smack the head of his cock against your clit, jolts of pleasure shooting through you like electricity. That was it, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _God_! Jason, please! _Please_ fuck me.” And then he growled, a deep, primal sound that rumbled in his chest, pupils blowing wide open with lust and possession.

“ _Good girl_.” Jason aligned himself with your dripping hole and rammed himself home, hips colliding with yours. The force alone shoved you further up the bed, head almost slamming into the headboard. You screamed, hands flying to his shoulders where you latched on harshly, fingernails piercing his skin, earning another low, throaty growl. 

“So fucking _tight_.” He cooed, moving his hips as he began his assault on your cunt. “Always so fucking tight and wet and- _fuck_ -warm.” Jason pounded into with vigor, over and over again until his cock was mashing into your cervix. You had never felt so full in your life and, _God_ , did you love it. Beneath the lewd sounds of your cries you could hear the distinct slap of skin on skin. He was fucking you open mercilessly, and you loved it. He shifted his hips ever so slightly, finding a new delicious angle to stroke your insides with, one that had you mewling under him.

“God, Jason!” Your nails were shredding the skin of his back but neither of you cared. All you could focus on was the feel of each other, the way all of the dips and curves of your bodies seemed to lock together perfectly. Never had anyone felt the way Jason felt when he was inside you.

He moved suddenly, pushing himself up on his knees and grabbing one of your legs to hold at the ankle, using his other hand to secure your opposite thigh to the mattress. Somehow, in this position, you felt even fuller and he was ramming against that squishy mound of tissue on your upper wall. His eyes finally left your face, and had you not been so enraptured by the sensations that were engulfing you, you would have blushed when you realized that he was staring with fascination at his cock emerging and disappearing inside you.

“Look at you, swallowing up every inch of my cock in that tight little cunt.” The hand he had on your thigh moved and Jason leaned over, tilting his chin as he let a glob of spit fall from his mouth to your slit. He wasted no time dredging his thumb through it to work your clit. He was going to make you cum again.

“ _Jay_!” Once more you felt the tingling buzz of an impending orgasm, it was swirling in your lower abdomen, the pressure growing with each snap of his hips and each rub of his thumb. You were screaming for him. The sensations he was causing were overwhelming your senses in ways they’d never done before.

“Such a- _shit_ -such a good fucking girl, aren’t you?” He asked, body coated with sweat, hair matted to his forehead attractively, cheeks a feverish shade of red. 

“Yes!” You cried. “I’m your good girl, Jason.” You were drunk with pleasure, eyes rolling back in their sockets, body quaking, head spinning.

“Mmm, that’s right.” Jason never slowed his pace, he was like a machine, fucking you into the mattress like it was his life’s purpose. “I’m close, I- _fuck_ -I want you to cum with me.”

You nodded your head, anything to get the delicious pressure in your stomach to release. As if he could read your mind, he pressed into your spit-slicked clit with his thumb even harder while he pounded into you. A few more quick circles and you both came undone. Jason hissed your name between clenched teeth and you felt his cock twitch inside you, pumping thick, hot ropes of cum deep in your belly. You followed suit immediately, pussy gushing and clamping tightly around him, thighs jerking erratically in the heat of the moment. 

When Jason’s hips stilled he pulled gently out of you to collapse on the bed at your side. Before you could even speak he was pulling you to his heaving chest, stroking your hair and kissing the top of your head. You hummed happily, bringing your hand up to lay flat against his chest, feeling his heartbeat return to it’s normal, steady thumping.

In the quiet afterglow Jason gripped your chin in his hand, urging you to look at him, and when you did you could have melted on the spot. Those wide, blue orbs were brighter than you’d ever seen them, and he was smiling at you with so much affection that it made you blush.

“I love you,” He murmured, brushing his large thumb over your swollen lips. You smiled back at him, returning the sweet gesture by stroking the side of his face with your fingers.

“I love you, too, Jason.” There was nothing left to say. The two of you fell asleep, you cradled in his arms and happier than you can recall you’d been in years. 

That night Jason got the most contented, peaceful sleep he’d ever had in his life.


End file.
